


The Beginning Of The End: The Best Kind Of Dessert

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Beginning Of The End [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Derek enjoy their dessert.





	The Beginning Of The End: The Best Kind Of Dessert

Derek carried me to the bedroom, kissing my neck, sucking large bruises onto me.

I knew I wouldn’t be able to cover these up and they’d take a while to heal.

_’_ _Whatever. I mean, do they expect teachers to be virgins or something?’_

He threw me onto the bed and crawled on top of me, the feeling of his body against mine making my dick even harder than it already was.

I was surprised we’d gotten this far.

I loved sex, personally. But I never usually gave anything away on the first date.

But Derek was different.

I wanted to give my all to him, a connection stronger than I had ever felt before.

Derek pulled me into a possessive kiss, his tongue all over my mouth, his saliva connecting with mine.

He pulled back and looked at me

“You’re so amazing”, he said, then kissed my neck, licking and biting gently.

I was so desperate to have him inside me.

Luckily he ripped his coat off at the front door, so I got straight to taking his shirt off.

Untucking the shirt from his pants, I slid my hands under it, feeling his amazingly formed abs, rippling and hard.

His muscles quivered under my touch.

Unbuttoning the shirt I saw his chest, my mouth watering at the thought of kissing down it, maybe licking some of his load off those beautiful abs.

He helped me pull it off him, not taking his lips off me for even a second, while toeing his shoes off and pulling mine off as well.

He then tore my jumper off, completely ruining it.

But I didn’t give a shit.

If it meant I was gonna have sex with Derek Hale, I was willing to rip up all my clothes.

He started kissing down my neck, his hands raking down my sides and eventually settling on my hips.

He then kissed down my sternum, eventually reaching my nipples.

He took one in his mouth, rolling it on his teeth, the sensation instantly hardening it, while the other was being played with by his rough fingers.

I never really had anyone do this.

Most guys just shoved their dicks into my ass and finished.

But Derek was more attentive, making sure I was feeling the pleasure.

He then moved onto the other nipple, my back arching with the pleasure I was feeling. #

I could feel him smiling against my chest, knowing that I was in so much pleasure right now.

I looked at him and pulled him back up, wanting to feel his lips on mine again.

He stroked my face, kissing me with more passion than I had ever felt before.

I pushed him away, his face falling at the thought I was going to stop.

“Don’t worry Derek, I just really want to see you”, I said.

He smiled and nodded.

I pushed him back onto the bed and got on top of him.

Grinding against his cock, I could feel it was definitely large.

At least over 10 inches and quite thick.

It was trying so hard to get out of the constraints of his tight slacks.

Taking pity on the poor thing, I undid his belt and pulled it off, throwing it to the corner of my room.

I grinded my ass against his cock, moaning at the feeling, as did he.

I shuffled down a little, just so I could get my hands into his boxers.

My hand trailed over his happy trail.

His body was so perfect, the hair only making it look even hotter, the chest hair making me want to fall asleep on it.

Eventually I stuck my hand into his boxers and took his dick in my hand.

It was thick. Very thick. Big as well.

I stroked it a few times, Derek tilting his head back.

Pushing his pants and boxers down, I pulled them off, leaving him in only his socks, which I pulled off as well.

Sliding back up the bed, I pulled my own socks off, along with my black jeans and boxers.

We were both completely naked now, appreciating each other’s bodies.

_’_ _Fuck my life, he’s so perfect’._

After a few minutes of staring at him, I got back to it.

Leaning down, my face inches away from his cock, which by my eyes I could guess to be 12 maybe 13 inches big.

He was thick too, at least 3 inches. I couldn’t wait to have him in me.

But first, I decided I wanted to tease him a little.

Looking right at his slit, I could see precum gathering, almost dripping.

Leaning forward I pressed my tongue to it.

Derek immediately tensed at the feeling.

I looked at him and may have overreacted slightly.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, you don’t want to do this, do you? Oh my god. Shit, shit! It’s fine. I don’t mind, really, you can go. Seriously Derek, I won’t hold it agai-”

Derek stopped my rambling, kissing me hard.

“I don’t regret any of this y/n, and I don’t want to go. It just felt good. That’s all” he said, reassuring me he wanted this.

“Oh, sorry for freaking out” I said, scratching my neck, slightly embarrassed at what just happened.

He simply kissed me again before lying down, arms crossed behind his head.

_‘Damn he looks so hot like that’._

Shuffling back down, I was met once again with his rock hard cock.

Taking it completely in my mouth this time, not in the mood for teasing, I began bobbing my head, taking him as deep as I could, his cock hitting the back of my throat.

I had to fight to keep my gag reflex at bay.

“Shit, yea. Just like that, y/n. Keep going”, Derek moaned.

I kept going, saliva dripping out from the side.

The feeling of his cock in my mouth was so amazing.

I pushed all the way down, his bushy thick pubes tickling my nose, inhaling the pure scent of Derek.

“Holy shit, just li-like that, oh my god you’re so-so good at this”.

I lifted my head up and kept going, using one hand to stroke his shaft and the other to fondle his big hairy balls, rubbing and squeezing them gently.

As I kept going, I could tell Derek was close, his cock twitching in my mouth.

Deciding I wanted him to burst so I could swallow his cum up, I moaned around his cock while licking at the vein and swallowed, the feeling being too much for the werewolf, who shot up while he came in my mouth.

His load was huge, rope after rope being spurted into my mouth.

It was salty. Really salty and bitter. Slightly runny as well.

But I loved it.

The taste of his cum was one of the most delicious things in the world to me.

_'I wouldn’t mind that taste forever’ ,_ I thought.

“Shit, that was so amazing”, he said, laughing at the pleasure he felt.

I moved up and leaned forward slightly to kiss him, but not too much just in case the thought of kissing me after I had his cum in my mouth disgusted him.

I was happy to find it didn’t bother him, gripping the back of my neck and pulling me into another possessive kiss, his tongue running along the inside of my mouth, the bitter aftertaste on his tongue now.

“I want you in me Derek”, I whispered, needy and desperate at this point.

“Ok, baby”.

’_I love the way that sounds from him’_ , I thought, happy at the pet name he had given me already.

He pushed me to lie down on the bed and kissed me again, making his way down my body.

Placing a few butterfly kisses on my hard cock, he moved lower, until his face rested right in front of my asshole.

Placing his rough large hands on my knees, he pushed my legs open.

Immediately he got to it, inserting his tongue and a finger, pushing in and out, fingering me good, better than I ever had been before.

He quickly added a second, then a third finger, stretching my hole out, making sure it was ready for his big fat dick.

“How do you wanna do this?” he asked, not entirely sure how gay sex worked.

“However you want. It’s basically the same as sex with a woman, except it’s a different hole and I have a prostate instead of a g-spot.”

He picked me up and turned me around.

He sat on the bed, his legs spread, back up against the headboard.

He then moved me closer to him, his hairy chest against my back, warming me up.

Lifting me he spit onto his hand, lubing up his cock.

He then lowered my body, hands on the sides of my stomach.

As he lowered me, my hole stretched, his cock stretching it way more than it was used to, a small painful feeling arriving.

Suddenly, the pain was gone.

Wondering what was going on, I looked at him, only to see his veins black.

“What’s going on, are you hurt?” I asked, worried maybe I’d broken his dick somehow.

“No no. It’s not that. I can smell the pain on you so it took it”, he said.

This warmed my heart, the fact that he was willing to take on my pain.

Turning my head slightly, I kissed him.

“It’s ok, Derek. It hurts a little to start with and then it starts feeling real good”.

With that, I sank all the way down, his dick completely disappearing into me, immediately brushing against my prostate because of how big and thick he was.

Slowly Derek started moving, the pain disappearing and the pleasure taking over.

Eventually he began fucking me hard and placed one hand on my neck, squeezing slightly, the other on my cock, wanking me with each of his thrusts.

“You like that, huh? Like how my big cock stretches out that pretty little asshole of yours?” he growled in my ear

“Ye-yea. It fee-eels good”, I choked out, not getting enough oxygen.

Derek slightly loosened his hold, still choking me, but only enough that I’d feel the euphoria, but not too much that I’d be losing consciousness.

He kept going, thrusting up into me, building up the fire inside of me, until I couldn’t take it anymore and burst, my cum shooting out, stronger than ever, his cock hitting my prostate and the choking making everything even stronger.

The feeling of my ass tightening and pulsing around his cock made Derek cum too, growling, his face transforming into his werewolf form, fangs and claws forming and hair growing as his slimy load painted my insides white, covering the cavern and filling it with his hot seed.

He bit down onto me after retracting his fangs, so as not to turn me, but to mark me as his.

We sat there for a while until we both came down from our highs.

Pulling out, Derek went to the bathroom while I touched the deep bite mark, bleeding and hot.

“I’m so sorry about that, I don’t really know what happened”, he said as he wiped my cum up and then cleaned his cum out of my hole.

“Don’t worry about it, it hurts a bit but I liked it”, I said.

He smiled, before going back to the bathroom to clean up the cum covered cloth.

Coming back, he slipped into bed with me, a confused look on my face, thinking he’d leave.

“Didn’t think I’d just up and leave after that, did you? I told you, y/n. I like you. I’m not in it for a quick fuck. I want to know you. I’m going to make sure of that”, He said, love in his eyes, despite this being our first date.

I sighed happily and nuzzled my face into his chest, the hair slightly tickling me but warming my face.

I fell asleep wrapped up in Derek’s muscular arms, his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.


End file.
